Dan Schneider
Daniel James "Dan" Schneider born January 14, 1966, and later went on to become a successful writer/producer for many Nickelodeon shows. Schneider is sometimes credited as Daniel J. Schneider, or Daniel James Schneider. He went to Memphis University School (MUS) for some of amount of years but graduated from White Station High School in 1982 and was the president of his senior class. His wife, Lisa Lillien, is the author of the "Hungry Girl" cookbooks. Lillien's name was also used as a girl seeking advice from Ashley in an Ask Ashley sketch on All That in the January 31, 1998 episode. The girl that appears in the beginning of the iCarly theme song is the cartoon of Lillien on the cover of her books. His first Nickelodeon production was the sketch comedy series All That. One of its sketches, "Good Burger", led to the 1997 film of the same name. In both forms, he played Ed (and Dexter)'s boss, Mr. Bailey. That series led to spinoffs that he created, Kenan & Kel, starring Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell, The Amanda Show, which he left All That for after its fourth season, starring Amanda Bynes, and Zoey 101, starring Jamie Lynn Spears. He later cast The Amanda Show performers Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Nancy Sullivan for the Nickelodeon sitcom Drake & Josh. It was after the completion of this show that Miranda Cosgrove, who played Megan Parker, the little sister, and Jerry Trainor, who played recurring character Crazy Steve, were cast for iCarly. After the completion of Zoey 101, he cast Victoria Justice for another show, Victorious. It has become apparent that he prefers casting actors already familiar with Nickelodeon audiences, even if the character the actor was previously seen portraying appeared for only one episode. He was asked to revive All That in 2001, and ran the second era's four seasons. If All That was not canceled and had come back for an eleventh season, he would have not returned. In addition to playing the owner of Good Burger, he was identified as an audience member who was on the show Head of the Class in the October 5, 1996 episode with musical guest IV Xample. He is the voice who introduces the Ask Ashley sketch, and during the second run, he played the lady in Shane Lyons's mouth. He also played the limo driver for Lola Martinez and Vince Blake in the Zoey 101 finale Chasing Zoey. He played Mr. Oldman in sketches on The Amanda Show. Schneider indeed did star on Head of the Class, and co-starred with future All That co-producer Brian Robbins as well as Dan Frischman, who Schneider would later cast as Chris Potter on Kenan & Kel. He was a regular customer of Jonathan Goldstein, who would be cast as Walter Nichols on Drake & Josh back when the latter was a waiter in between acting gigs. For his work at Nickelodeon, Schneider received a Lifetime Achievement Award at the 2014 Kids' Choice Awards. On March 26, 2018, Nickelodeon parted ways with Dan Schneider, ending his producing career with the network after over two decades. Credited writing roles *''Kenan & Kel'' **''Pilot'' **''The Tainting of the Screw'' **''Diamonds Are for Roger'' **''Merry Christmas, Kenan'' **''Twizzles Fizzles'' **''The Lottery'' **''Haven't Got Time for the Paint'' **''Get the Kel Outta Here'' **''The Crush'' **''Bye Bye Kenan'' *''Drake & Josh'' **''Pilot'' **''Dune Buggy'' **''Believe Me, Brother'' **''Guitar'' **''Movie Job'' **''Football'' **''Smart Girl'' **''Driver's License'' **''Number One Fan'' **''Drew and Jerry'' **''Playing the Field'' **''Foam Finger'' **''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood'' **''Little Sibling'' **''Theater Thug'' **''I Love Sushi'' **''Tree House'' **''Megan's Revenge'' **''Steered Straight'' **''Helicopter'' **''Really Big Shrimp'' **''Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh'' *''Zoey 101'' **''Welcome To PCA'' **''Webcam'' **''Backpack'' **''Back To PCA'' **''Robot Wars'' **''Spring Break-Up'' **''Suprise'' **''Michael Loves Lisa'' **''Paige At PCA'' **''The Curse At PCA'' **''Logan Gets Cut Off'' **''Goodbye Zoey?'' **''Trading Places'' **''Quinn Misses The Mark'' **''Vince Is Back'' **''Chasing Zoey'' *''ICarly'' **''iPilot'' **''iDream of Dance'' **''iLike Jake'' **''iWant A World Record'' **''iRue The Day'' **''iHate Sam's Boyfriend'' **''iFence'' **''iGo to Japan'' **''iChristmas'' **''iKiss'' **''iMeet Fred'' **''iLook Alike'' **''iDate A Bad Boy'' **''iFight Shelby Marx'' **''iCook'' **''iQuit iCarly'' **''iBloop'' **''iBelieve In Bigfoot'' **''iPhysco'' **''iGot A Hot Room'' **''iStart A Fan War'' **''iOMG'' **''iParty with Victorious'' **''iLost My Mind'' **''iDate Sam & Freddie'' **''iCan't Take It'' **''iLove You'' **''iQ'' **''iBloop 2: Electric Bloopaloo'' **''iStill Psycho'' **''iBalls'' **''iMeet the First Lady'' **''iToe Fat Cakes'' **''iApril Fools'' **''iGo One Direction'' **''iOpen a Restaurant'' **''iHalfoween'' **''iPear Store'' **''iBattle Chip'' **''iShock America'' **''iGet Banned'' **''iRescue Carly'' **''iLost My Head in Vegas'' **''IGoodbye'' *''Victorious'' **''Pilot'' **''The Bird Scene'' **''Tori The Zombie'' **''Survival of the Hottest'' **''Wi-Fi in the Sky'' **''Freak the Freak Out'' **''The Wood'' **''Beck Falls for Tori'' **''Locked Up!'' **''Who Did It to Trina?'' **''Jade Gets Crushed'' **''Terror on Cupcake Street'' **''A Christmas Tori'' **''The Breakfast Bunch'' **''The Gorilla Club'' **''The Worst Couple'' **''Andre's Horrible Girl'' **''Car, Rain, and Fire'' **''Tori & Jade's Playdate'' **''April Fools Blank'' **''Driving Tori Crazy'' **''How Trina Got In'' **''Tori Goes Platinum'' **''"Crazy Ponnie'' **''The Blonde Squad'' **''Wanko's Warehouse'' **''The Hambone King'' **''Opposite Date'' **''Three Girls and a Moose'' **''Cell Block'' **''Tori Fixes Beck and Jade'' **''One Thousand Berry Balls'' **''Robbie Sells Rex'' **''The Bad Roommate'' **''Brain Squeezers'' **''The Slap Fight'' **''Victori-Yes'' **''Star-Spangled Tori'' Gallery Drake Bell and Dan Schneider.jpg Dan Schneider with Miranda & her friend.jpg Dan Schneider with the iCarly casts.jpg External links * * iCarly.com * SplashFace de:Dan Schneider nl:Dan Schneider Category:Producers Category:Creators Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Film actors Category:All That cast members Category:Writers Category:1960s births Category:Zoey 101 Category:ICarly Category:Drake & Josh Category:Victorious Category:Sam & Cat Category:Game Shakers Category:The Amanda Show Category:All That